Lights that operate in a wet environment are known. One example of such a wet environment light is an underwater light that is within an aquatic environment. One example of an aquatic environment is a swimming pool.
Underwater lights have different objectives depending on the shape and dimension of the aquatic environment that has to be illuminated and the relative locations of the lights therein. In one case, the objective could be to deliver light longitudinally (horizontally), while in another, the object could be to deliver a homogeneous illumination in all directions (horizontally and vertically). Presently, such different objectives are accomplished by manufacturing lenses designed specifically to achieve the desired beam patterns. Such an approach requires the lens to be removed and replaced to obtain a different beam pattern. Also, such an approach requires separate manufacture, supply, etc. of the different lenses. As one example of such separate aspects, inventories of different lens models need to be maintained.
As can be appreciated, such manufacture, supply, etc., is costly and time consuming. Moreover, there may also the added expense, etc. created by a wrong type of lens being delivered or even installed at a use site.